


love of my life

by galexyzalex



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji in Love, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathing/Washing, Best Friends, Depressed Akaashi Keiji, Gentle Kissing, Hair Braiding, Hair Washing, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Injury, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pink Panties, Scars, Soft Bokuto Koutarou, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galexyzalex/pseuds/galexyzalex
Summary: Bokuto kisses Akaashi's scars and assures his friend everything will get better, it's just a matter of time.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	love of my life

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for self-harm

"Akaashi, yours!" Konoha shouted, "Pass to Bokuto!" 

Akaashi received the ball, before hitting it backwards and falling backwards, tripping on his own feet. 

With a thud and groan, Akaashi's body was thrown to the floor, his clothes riding up while he encaged himself in a ball position, holding his back in agony. 

"Akaashi!" Bokuto gasped, racing to kneel beside his friend. With his shorts up, Bokuto could see marks covering his seemingly soft skin. He decided to question it a different day, considering he was screaming out about his back. 

Bokuto removed his jacket and rested it beside Akaashi's thigh, subtly covering the marks so nobody else saw. Obviously, they weren't something made for display. 

"My fucking back," Akaashi groaned through gritted teeth, he tried moving but screamed the moment he felt his back move from the floor, "I can't," He sobbed, wiping his eyes so no tears could fall. 

He wouldn't be caught dead crying in front of his team. 

"Should we call a nurse?" Komi suggested, "What should we do? Is Akaashi going to die?" 

"No, you dumbass!" Washio shouted, "Don't be stupid. All we can do is wait while someone calls a nurse or an ambulance. Does anyone here know what to do?" 

Bokuto slowly raised his hand, "I've been taking a paramedic course...we need to get something, like a towel, that can support his neck and keep his back straight. Since this is a serious back injury, we'll need to call an ambulance." 

Everyone was surprised, but quickly ran around to get what they could for Akaashi, while Bokuto stayed beside him. 

"You never told me," Akaashi mumbled, moving his head but wincing, "A paramedic course?"

"Well, yeah...I want to help people. I've been taking online courses and studying for a test if I pass, I get to go to university and study for a qualification." 

Akaashi smiled at the roof, unable to look at Bokuto, but too excited to hold himself back, "That's amazing, Bokuto."

"Yeah...how are you feeling?"

"Sore."

Konoha came back, six towels in his hand, plus a water bottle and some ice.

"Where did you get this?" Bokuto asked, "Thank you."

"Storage unit. Did you know there is a fridge in there?"

Bokuto shrugged, "I had no idea. Has someone called for someone to pick up Akaashi?"

"Komi is doing it now, the others are with him...uh, I'm really sorry, Akaashi. I hit the ball awfully and you still went for it, I never meant to hurt you."

"You didn't," Akaashi mumbled, "I tripped on my foot. Don't blame yourself."

"Oh...if you insist..."

Konoha smiled at Bokuto, before getting up and walking back to their team, listening in on the call.

Which, for the second time, left Akaashi and Bokuto alone together.

And if Bokuto had the slightest bit of confidence, he would talk to Akaashi about the cuts on his thighs. For now, he brushed it away and sort of stared at him.

Akaashi sensed Bokuto's eyes, and spoke softly; "Stop staring, Koutarou." 

"I'm not!" Bokuto defended, "You're a really great player. I hope you realize that."

"Thank you...but, can we not talk? I'm sorry, every time I open my mouth I'm in pain and I feel like throwing up, which would be really inconvenient considering I can't move..."

Bokuto chuckled, "Yeah...but, if we don't talk, do I get a free pass to play with your hair?" 

"Why would you?" Akaashi's face fell red, and for once, he couldn't try hiding it away. 

"Because it's soft, can I _please_ play with it?"

" _Uh_...okay..." 

Bokuto grinned, he slowly held Akaashi's head up, causing him to groan, and placed a scrunched up towel under his head, to support his neck. 

"Sorry, part of the process," Bokuto joked. His hands were shaking, due to his nerves, but he slowly curled them through Akaashi's hair. Feeling the familiar slightly curled locks around his slim fingers. 

Akaashi breathed out, pleased with the feeling. 

Bokuto continued putting his hands through the soft hair, until he completely removed his hands, and began parting Akaashi's hair. 

He went back in once everything was neat and braided his pretty hair. The smell of berries fresh in his nose. 

"Your hair smells really lovely," Bokuto pointed out, he leant down closer to smell Akaashi's hair, until he jumped in surprise when he heard camera's going off. 

Their team was stood, taking photos of Bokuto and Akaashi, smirks plastered across their faces. 

"Assholes," Bokuto huffed, standing up, "You're all assholes." 

"Bokuto," Sarukui smiled, "Don't be upset. We think your relationship is beautiful-no matter what it may be."

Akaashi groaned, "Shut up! Is someone coming? I'm not sure how much longer I can go without painkillers, I feel like I've broken my back..." 

"Don't say that," Onaga shrugged, "Sorry, I'm not really sure how to help...but think positive thoughts!" 

"I swear if you keep-" Akaashi started. 

"-Anyway!" Konoha cut him off, "We've got an ambulance coming in approximately ten minutes, can you hold on that long, Akaashi?" 

Keiji scoffed, "What else can I do? Die?" 

Bokuto felt a sense of truth to his words, and after seeing the marks on his body, it gave him shivers. He kneeled back down beside Akaashi and leaned over him, making eye contact and sitting in the least ideal position. 

"What are you doing?" Akaashi asked, face heating up for the second time, "Why are you sitting on me?" 

"Because I need you to stop saying things that threaten your own life," Bokuto spoke strictly, "And you-" He pointed to the rest of their team, "This isn't a funny moment. This is me talking to my friend who needs help, so laugh at how I'm sitting, but if you do, fuck off!" 

Everyone fell silent. 

They've experienced, hell, they've dealt with Bokuto's breakdowns, but this was different. 

It was more emotion over some petty and childish thing like not hitting the ball correctly. 

"You're right. Why don't we leave and wait out for the paramedics to arrive?" Komi suggests, "We'll come back and warn you when they're here." 

Bokuto nods slowly, "Yeah...whatever, do that..." 

They left quietly, nobody saying a word. 

"Bokuto, what was that about?" Akaashi asked, "Why did you yell at them? They're trying to help..." 

"Because of you-you...nevermind," Bokuto bit back his words, "Just rest until you get picked up..." 

"Seriously? You won't tell me what's going on?" 

Bokuto just shook his head, "Maybe later. We'll focus on your back for now. Just rest for the moment." 

"Fine...but, can you...keep doing what you were doing before?" 

"What was I doing before?" 

Akaashi sighed, "Play with my hair. Stop embarrassing me."

"I'm not," Bokut agreed easily, and pushed his hand through Akaashi's hair, a soft moan escaping his mouth the second he felt Bokuto touch him. 

It made Bokuto smile, and when he looked down, he remembered he was still cradling Akaashi. Hesitantly, he got off, and moved to his original position above his head and continued playing with his hair. 

Expectedly, minutes later, the paramedics came and helped Akaashi onto a push bed, and wheeled him into the ambulance. 

Students from classes gathered around and watched, while Bokuto followed Akaashi into the vehicle and sighed, knowing Akaashi would freak out if he saw how many people were watching him. 

"You'll be alright," One of the paramedics, his name badge reading Ben, "You seem to have strained your back." 

"Am I dying?" Akaashi asked suddenly. 

"No, you're not," Ben chuckled, "You've got a mild injury, despite how much it may hurt. Have you been doing much physical activity in the past few weeks?" 

"I...I started going to the gym?" 

Bokuto looked at Akaashi, finally understanding why he seemed to go from slim, to able to do fifty push-ups in one sitting. 

"Alright, and you play volleyball? How long have you played volleyball for?" 

"Around..." Akaashi looked at Bokuto, "How long?" 

Bokuto coughed, "He's played for over four years." 

"Alright," Ben grabbed a notepad and began writing things down, "What is your full name?" 

"Keiji Akaashi." 

"Birth date and age?" 

"I'm seventeen, my birthday is the fifth of December, 1995."

Ben nodded and wrote the information down, "Name and phone number of parents?" 

"I...don't have any," Akaashi heated red, "I don't have sibling's either, can I give you a security contact?" 

"Of course." 

"Uh, Bokuto Koutarou," Akaashi mumbled. 

Bokuto smiled softly at his friend and gave him a nod. 

"Relationship with this contact?" Ben asked. 

"Uh, well..." Akaashi blushed.

"Best friend," Bokuto cut in, "I'm Bokuto, by the way. Will you need my information, too?" 

"Yes, if you don't mind." 

Bokuto gave out his information, plus giving the rest of Akaashi's information since he knew the boy inside and out. 

They arrived at the hospital, rushed into emergency, and Bokuto was told to wait in the waiting room. 

He gave Akaashi a wave before the boy was pushed away. 

Bokuto looked down and noticed tears were falling down his cheeks. He didn't bother wiping them away, knowing more would come sooner or later. 

He hated seeing Akaashi in a bad state, it ruined Bokuto.

* * *

Bokuto wasn't aware he fell asleep until someone was gently shaking his shoulder awake.

"What?" Bokuto yawned, "Is Akaashi alright?" 

"Yes. We've done some x-rays, took some tests, we did anything to check if he was alright. You're welcome to take your friend home. He's been given temporary medication and he can walk again." A woman, Sarah, explained as she walked Bokuto to the room Akaashi was staying in. 

Akaashi looked sad. He was evidently disappointed, and all Bokuto wanted was to hug the smaller boy. 

"Bokuto," Akaashi whispered, a smile spreading across his face, while he lazily walked to his friend, "I missed you." 

"I missed you too," Bokuto grinned, "How do you feel?" 

"Alright at the moment...my painkillers and medication is supposed to wear off in a few hours, so all I want is to go home and eat until I'm dead laid down again..." 

Bokuto chuckled, "Good...can I take you home?" 

"Yeah, please," Akaashi nodded, "My house or yours?" 

"Wherever you want to go." 

They thanked the doctors, received a bill and left the hospital. Despite it not being needed, Bokuto helped Akaashi in and out of the car and carried inside. 

Both boys mutually decided on Akaashi's house, since nobody aside from himself lived there, and they could do what they wanted. 

On the way home, Bokuto ran into the grocery store and brought some eggs, milk, bread and chocolate cereal. Insisting he would be staying for a few days, and needed what he brought for protein.

Once he got back, Bokuto put the groceries where they needed to go, before helping Akaashi in his room. 

"I don't need help changing," Akaashi insisted, "I'm having a quick shower, you don't need to stand and watch..." 

"I won't," Bokuto shrugged, "But...maybe you could have a bath and I could wash you?" 

"You're my friend, not my parent..." 

"I know, Akaashi. But I'm doing this in case anything happens. I'll run the bath, you get changed, alright?" 

Akaashi blushed, "Will you turn around while I get in?" 

"Yes," Bokuto confirmed, "I don't want to make you feel any discomfort, I just want you safe." 

"Thank you..." 

Bokuto walked into the bathroom, cleaned out the bath and ran it. He filled the tub 3/4's full, then stopped it. He searched through Akaashi's drawers and used the bath salts and scents he found to make the bath nicer. 

Akaashi nervously walked into the bathroom with a towel around his waist, blushing pink. 

"You always use scents?" Bokuto asks. 

"Sometimes..." Akaashi blushes, "I like how they smell..." 

"As you should. Now I know how you always manage to smell so clean all of the time." 

Akaashi blushes again, before standing beside the tub and looking up at Bokuto. 

"Sorry," Bokuto spun around and closed his eyes, turning around again once he heard the water dip and Akaashi's confirmation. 

Akaashi sat, his knees to his chest, hugging himself and looked up at his friend, "Sorry for ruining practice." 

"Shut up," Bokuto mumbled, kneeling beside the tub and grabbing the washcloth hung beside the bath, wet it, and gently held it against Akaashi's skin, "I'm glad you're not hurt. You could have died, you know? Or been paralysed." 

"Bokuto...don't think like that..."

"It's okay," Bokuto smiled, "You're safe. Do you have soap?"

Akaashi pointed to the shower, "A bunch of scented things. I'll use anything."

Bokuto got up and looked through the variety of options, he ended up arguing between berries or mango bath wash, and somehow walked to Akaashi with honey. 

"Good choice," Akaashi nodded, "I love the smell of this."

"Cool," Bokuto poured some of the contents across Akaashi's left shoulder, before rubbing at it, making it soap up before washing it away. 

It felt much too romantic for Akaashi, all he wanted was to pull Bokuto closer to him and press their lips together. 

But that was an option. 

Bokuto was _strictly_ into girls. Not Akaashi, nor any other boy. Only people who had to conceal their upper half too. 

"How are you feeling?" Bokuto asked, "Like...generally. How have you been feeling recently?" 

"I don't know...fine?" Akaashi shrugs, "Why are you asking? How are you feeling?" 

"Akaashi...you can tell me the truth. Anything you need to talk about, I'm here and I'll always be here." 

Akaashi raised an eyebrow, "Is there something you want to talk to me about?" 

Bokuto looked at Akaashi, at how vulnerable he was in those few moments, so he leaned forward and hugged his best friend. 

"I saw your cuts, Akaashi," Bokuto whispered, "And I've never been so worried about you. I just want you safe. I want you happy. You deserve it.." 

Akaashi went silent, "You...shit, _Bokuto_..."

"I'm not here to tell you to stop, I just want you to know this doesn't only hurt you," Bokuto pulls away and looks into his best friends eyes, noticing the tears and wiping them away with his thumb.

"Don't cry, Keiji," Bokuto whispered, "Seeing you sad breaks my heart. All I want is to see you with a smile. Laughing at one of my horrible jokes and telling me later how stupid it is, okay? Think about that." 

Akaashi nodded and continued crying into Bokuto's hands, looking broken, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." 

"Don't apologise to me, I just want to know you understand how soft your body is," Bokuto traced a hand around his skin, "And how vulnerable. A cut, no matter how shallow or deep it may be-does damage. It marks you." 

They cuddled for a few moments until Akaashi pulled himself away and laid down. 

"You're washing me, aren't you?" He asked with a sad smile. 

Bokuto nodded and continued cleaning Akaashi. Making sure to get every inch of his body, without either of them saying anything about it. 

"Would you mind going under and wetting your hair? I want to wash it for you," Bokuto directed. 

Akaashi did as told, and groaned feeling Bokuto run the shampoo and conditioner through his hair. 

It was washed out, and Bokuto smiled, finding the situation sweet, he wanted to see Akaashi stress-free more often. 

Once the water fell cold, Bokuto lazily helped Akaashi out of the shower and sat him on the stool beside the tub. 

"Want me to grab you a change of clothes?" Bokuto asked, wrapping a towel around Akaashi's shoulders. 

Akaashi shook his head, and leaned into Bokuto's chest, asking him for a cuddle without saying the words. 

Bokuto's arms fell around Akaashi's waist and pushed their bodies together. They both smiled. 

"Actually, would you mind grabbing me some shorts and underwear?" Akaashi asked, "And a jumper...I need to put some lotion on my...cuts each night..." 

Bokuto nodded, he raced to Akaashi's wardrobe and looked through the labelled drawers. He pulled out some grey shorts, plus some underwear Bokuto recognized as women's. They were pink and lacy and would look so pretty hugging Akaashi's skin. 

There was a small box with clothes beside the wardrobe, so Bokuto dug through. He was amazed to find his own clothes, all neatly folded and washed. 

One of his jumpers stood out, and he noticed it smelt familiar. Either he left it over recently, or Akaashi hadn't washed that one. 

Either way, Bokuto handed it to Akaashi alongside his own clothes and smiled at the way he blushed. 

"Thank you," Akaashi stood, dropped the towel and slipped on the panties, causing Bokuto to tense his jaw at how godly Akaashi looked. 

Akaashi rushed and changed, before sitting back down, looking through his top drawer and grabbing the lotion. He passes it to Bokuto, before slowly rolling up his shorts.

Without saying anything, Bokuto poured some of the lotion on his hands, before massaging it into Akaashi's thigh. He finished within a few minutes. 

They stayed in the bathroom, talking among themselves for half an hour until Akaashi yawned. 

"I'm tired," He mumbled. 

Bokuto looked up at Akaashi and saw the same, lonely look in his eyes as he saw earlier. 

He slowly leant down, and pressed kisses to Akaashi's marks, millions of kisses on the millions of scars. 

Akaashi smiled above him. He wasn't getting turned on, despite how much he's dreamt about this, but he was more appreciating how lovely of a friend Bokuto was, to not judge him, but to wash him with love. _Literally._

"Why are you always so kind?" Akaashi asked, "I've got no idea how you can just...treat everyone with so much respect all the time. Even people who insult you, and are just generally assholes to you!" 

"Because deep down, everyone deserves it," Bokuto says simply, "But especially _you._ "

"Ah, you...you're making me want to punch myself..." 

"What? Why?"

Akaashi bit his lip, "You treat me so well..." 

"I do it on purpose," Bokuto grinned, "I would rather take care of you over anyone else. Should I tuck you in now?" 

"Okay..." 

Bokuto lifted Akaashi and carried him to the bedroom, gently laid him on the bed and walked to the laundry room beside the bedroom. 

"What are you doing?" Akaashi called out, snuggling himself under the comforters and moaning into the warmth. 

"Getting some pillows and blankets," Bokuto replied, re-entering the room with too many comforters in his hand. He dropped them to the floor and fell on top. 

"What are you doing, Bokuto?"

"Getting my bed ready. Oh, am I not allowed to stay here after all?" Bokuto panicked for a moment, "I need to look after you! You can't be alone right now." 

"No, it's not that," Akaashi looked down, to see his friend staring at the wall with wide eyes, "Why aren't you sleeping on my bed? It's big enough for both of us." 

"Oh, uh..." Bokuto shrugged, "No, I'm okay on the floor. I think you should just be comfortable so you don't hurt your back further. Also, have you taken your tablets?" 

"No, I haven't," Akaashi admitted, "What do I need to take?" 

Bokuto instantly rose from his bed, pulled Akaashi out to the kitchen, and grabbed his tablets. 

"Sit on the couch, get some blankets and a movie on. We'll watch something," Bokuto suggests, he grabs two bowls, some milk and the cereal, before pouring them both the treat and walk over to the couch. The tablets were taken and put in his pocket. 

Akaashi was cuddled up and looked adorable. 

Bokuto smiled at him for a moment, before sitting down, at the end of Akaashi's feet. 

"Here," Bokuto passed Akaashi the bowl, plus the tablets. He noticed his friend sighing, and chuckled at the reaction. 

Akaashi mumbled a, "Thank you," before placing the three pills into his mouth, sipping on the milk from the bowl, somehow not spilling it, and swallowed it all. 

Bokuto began eating his cereal, grinning excitedly. He was a child-man, everyone knew that, but he couldn't hold himself back with chocolate flavoured sweets. 

Especially chocolate cereal shaped like monkeys. 

"You enjoying that?" Akaashi asked, "I feel like I'm crossing a boundary by eating _your_ cereal." 

"Don't feel bad," Bokuto spoke, a mouth filled with food, "I would rather share this with you over anyone else."

"Really? I should feel happy about that, I guess."

"Yeah, you should." 

Akaashi smiled at Bokuto and moved closer to him, before resting his head on Bokuto's shoulder. 

They both blushed, although it was hard to see from the dimmed lights.

Akaashi, once he noticed Bokuto's almost empty bowl, tried to subtly pour some of his cereal into his friend's, despite how much he wanted the chocolate sweet himself, the look on Bokuto's face made it worth it. 

Somewhere along the way, Akaashi half fell asleep, his head still rested on Bokuto's shoulder, snoring softly into his ear while Bokuto blushed. 

Bokuto placed their bowls on the table beside the couch, before shifting awake Akaashi. 

"Sorry, did I doze off?" Akaashi mumbled, "Those meds make me really tired, do you mind?" 

"Not at all," Bokuto laid on his side, before patting the spot beside him. He was nervous, having never made a move like this-aside from kissing his thighs. 

Akaashi hesitantly laid beside Bokuto, into his body. 

"Do you want me to..." Bokuto asked, voice trailing off. 

"Cuddle me," Akaashi finished his sentence. 

They both chuckled, arms wrapping around each other. A smile on both of their lips. 

Butterflies swam around Akaashi's stomach, and he had no control. He leant in, and slowly but surely connected their lips. It was soft and much too sweet, due to the treat they previously ate, but it wasn't a problem. 

Bokuto's tongue ran along Akaashi's bottom lip, silently asking for permission without saying, which was granted seconds later. Akaashi parted his lips, while Bokuto slowly slipped his mouth into Akaashi's mouth. 

It was warm and felt so good Bokuto moaned into his friend's mouth, being the reason for them breaking apart. 

Akaashi's breath was heavy, "Oh...my god..." 

"Was that bad?" Bokuto breathed out, "Did I upset you?" 

"No! Not at all, I can't even tell you how long I've been waiting for this moment to come. I really like you, and I mean it. More than...anyone," Akaashi blushed, "And I think you feel the same way? But I can never-" 

"-I feel the same," Bokuto confirmed, "And I think you are the loveliest person. I'm almost certain you're going to be the person I marry." 

Akaashi softened up, "You really think that?" 

"Of course, I've thought that since middle grade." 

"Bokuto...what does this mean for us?" 

Bokuto shrugged, "I think...we continue doing whatever we want. Everyone has assumptions, we may as well confirm them, right? I want to kiss you whenever I see you. Isn't that enough of an answer?" 

Akaashi nodded, "Yeah, I think it is..." 

They shared one last kiss, a short one, before pulling apart and cuddling closer. 

Seconds away from falling asleep, Bokuto began talking again, scaring Akaashi. 

"Sorry, but I wanted to ask you something?" He whispered. 

"What do you need to ask?" Akaashi mumbled in response. 

"Do you think people will be okay with us?" 

"I...I'm not sure how to answer your question, I'm sorry. But, why are you worrying about something like that?" 

Bokuto nervously laughed, "It's nothing...except, it is. Because I really don't want to be judged by anyone. What if someone a grade higher posted about our relationship?" 

"Well, honestly, I wouldn't be upset. If anything, I would be happy because people would know you're mine." Akaashi smiled, "Would it be so horrible for us to be posted about? Are you ashamed of me?" 

"Of course not. I reject my friend's because I'm too busy wanting to be with you," Bokuto mumbles, "I'm afraid of what people think of the whole... _gay thing_ generally."

"Who cares? Bokuto, almost everyone nowadays is accepting or apart of the community himself." 

Akaashi pecked Bokuto's lips. 

"Can we please talk about this in the morning?" He asked. 

"Yeah, no problem..." Bokuto blushed, "I'm sorry." 

Akaashi kissed Bokuto's forehead. 

"Thank you for making tonight so awesome." 

Bokuto smiled, "Yeah, of course. Thank you too..." 


End file.
